Mega Man (character)
thumb|350px Mega Man (Japanese: ロックマン, Hepburn: Rokkuman), formerly known as Rock before Dr. Wily's treachery, and later known as Quint after being reprogrammed, is a player character who has appeared in numerous games throughout the 1980s, 1990s, and 2010s. His story has led directly to a full metaseries of games, that consisted of Mega Man X, Mega Man Legends, Mega Man Battle Network, Mega Man Star Force, and Rockman XOver. Interestingly, many fans have been confused about Mega Man's mysterious disappearance between the classic Mega Man series and the succeeding Mega Man X series. However, this was actually explained as far back as Mega Man II on the Game Boy. Unless a divergence in the time line occurred that has never been revealed, than Mega Man was forced to kill his future self. This may have been a blessing in disguise, however, as Mega Man 7 reveals that he has reached a point where he is not only capable, but also more than willing to break the 3 rules of robotics and actually kill Dr. Wily. With Keiji Inafune's departure from Capcom, his series is considered permanently ended, much to the great disappointment of worldwide fans of the metseries. His spiritual successor is Beck from Mighty No. 9. Profile Powers & abilities Background history Early life In the year 20XX, doctors Thomas Xavier Light attempt to build a prototype android named Blues with the intent of his use to lead small squads of robots for military applications; unfortunately his fusion reactor core was flawed and Blues escaped before true testing or even repairs could be performed on him. Dismayed, he tried again and this time constructed two childish robots: Rock, intended to be Dr. Light's new lab assistant, and Roll, who was intended to work in tandem with Rock and as a housekeeper for Light. Rock was built as a general-purpose tool user, and to this effect Light gave him the ability to mimic any tool by studying how it was intended to be used. This system became known as the Variable Tool System. These two child-like robots were deemed a success, and Light proceeded to build the first set of Robot Masters, machines with sophisticated AI - allowing it to make complex decisions for itself based upon direct stimulus and basic directions - intended to perform tasks deemed too dangerous for humans to handle, with the intent of these Robot Masters supervising the work of other, less intelligent machines known as "mechaniloids". Nine Robot Masters made up the first set: *Cut Man, a timber felling robot *Guts Man, a construction and excavation robot *Ice Man, an arctic exploration robot *Bomb Man, a demolition robot *Fire Man, a waste management robot *Elec Man, an atomic energy power plant overseer robot *Bond Man, a mysterious robot that was scrapped before production was finished *Oil Man, machinery oil maintenance and generation robot *Time Man, time travel research robot Dr. Light revealed his Robot Masters to the world, and he was soon recognized for his brilliant contributions to science. However, a former colleague named Albert W. Wily quickly grew jealous when his own research became overshadowed by Light's success. It is believed this may have been because he had somehow become possessed by Evil Energy from a Stardroid that had crashed at some point after a battle with Duo. Wily's luck found him crossing the path of the dying Blues, and discovered that his energy system was malfunctioning. He chose to repair him and during the process studied his blueprints to produce the long-lived police mechaniloids known as the Sniper Joe series, which would find centuries of service. He also discovered however that he could reprogram Light's Robot Masters, also known as the Light Numbers, and with his darkening heart he decided to do just that in an attempt to exact revenge upon Light. Dr. Wily traveled to Light Labs and proceeded to steal the Robot Masters still located within, but failed to see any potential in either Rock or Roll and therefore left them behind. Returning to his own labs, he successfully reprogrammed them all and they were thereafter forced to do his bidding, becoming violent and leading their mechaniloids in battle while Wily announced his vie for world domination, or at the very least, recognition. Becoming a hero Dr. Light quickly realized that it would be difficult for human armies to stop the mad doctor without harming the city's populace, but was surprised when Rock's programmed sense of right and wrong caused him to volunteer to be upgraded into a super fighting robot. Although reluctant, Dr. Light had no choice but to agree to this and converted Rock into the diminutive superhero known henceforth as "Mega Man". Dr. Wily watched as the robot he had abandoned as scrap soundly defeated each of his reprogrammed Robot Masters in turn. Realizing his folly he built factories to churn out armies of his Robot Masters, and hard-hologram copy machines with the intent to produce his own Mega Men, but these failed and Wily experienced his first defeat. Hint at file corruption Reprogramming and death Legacy Appearances Appearances in Mega Man series Cameo appearances Category:Mega Man Series Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Protagonists Category:Dead Characters